


Wolsey is Alarmed

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2011:</p><p>Eight's TARDIS is inundated with another mystery visitor.  This one has a one-track mind and seriously incurs  Wolsey's wrath...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolsey is Alarmed

The Doctor was headed for the kitchen, very much in a cocoa mood. Also, his mind was very much on which music he was planning to listen to, along with his cocoa. So, he didn't immediately realise he was not alone in the kitchen. Therefore, he was quite surprised to hear a sort of slurping sound coming from near the fridge. He looked in amazement at the sight of a blue dragon with his nose in a large tub of vanilla yoghurt! Speech left the Doctor, but he still found himself able to analyse this latest mystery arrival to his TARDIS. He recognised the type as a water dragon. He also noted that this must be quite a young dragon, as he appeared to be only a little over two metres tall. The Doctor was about to speak to his visitor, when the most extraordinary thing happened...

The dragon noticed the Doctor - who'd rapidly ducked round the corner, and gave out the most incredible cry, accompanied by a gigantic spurt of blue water that smelled of vanilla! And, as the Doctor - who'd peeked back round the corner, was soon to discover as a second spurt splattered the stuff all over him, it tasted of vanilla as well! The dragon didn't seem in the least hostile, but he did seem extremely fond of all things vanilla. There was an empty carton of vanilla rice milk on the floor, along with an empty tub of vanilla mousse. The Doctor was scratching his head and wondering how to approach his vanilla-loving guest, when the dragon bellowed again and, letting out another of his unique breaths, bolted past the Doctor and out of the room. The Doctor took off after the dragon, forgetting all about his cocoa.

The next few days were memorable to say the least. The dragon - whom the Doctor had quite obviously named 'Greyfrith', proved very elusive. The Doctor couldn't think why 'Greyfrith' seemed such an obvious name for the water dragon. He'd never heard the word before. He hoped he wasn't having one of his premonitions. Even the good ones could be scary and the bad ones frequently gave him nightmares. He decided not to worry about it for now and just concentrated on looking for the dragon. At one point, the Doctor caught the dragon in the beach room, munching on vanilla fruits! Then, a couple of days after Greyfrith had been discovered, matters came to an alarming head.

The Doctor hadn't seen Greyfrith at all that day and he couldn't imagine where the dragon had got to. However, at the moment, he was taking some of his special recipe nectar to the butterflies in the butterfly room. He walked into the room and saw Greyfrith. The dragon was sitting next to a tree enjoying a five litre tub of vanilla ice cream. Greyfrith clearly couldn't read. The tub had the legend, 'Property of Wolsey. Paws off!' written in large letters around the side of the tub. The Doctor gasped - for more than one reason, as he felt something brush his leg. He looked down to see Wolsey - who'd come into the butterfly room to sun himself, staring in horror at Greyfrith and the empty ice cream tub. The cat then yowled in horror. Wolsey wasn't the only one who was horrified.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> The ending to this story is so delightfully freaky that I felt compelled to immortalise it. Wolsey is described as a ginger tabby, but my Tigger figure is the only tiny cat figure I have - so he'll have to do. :) I really did call the little dragon, 'Greyfrith'. I couldn't resist. :D I think it goes without saying that Greyfrith is from another planet. Obviously, HE doesn't know its name and the TARDIS can't find it in her data banks, so that meant I could give Greyfrith any qualities I liked! Gotta a huge charge out of that! 
> 
> [](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/dragonalarm_bordered_zps8f8958da.jpg.html)
> 
> Greyfrith - the village, NOT the dragon! :) - is, of course, from the EDA - Father Time. :)


End file.
